1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction tools, and specifically to board presses commonly used for pressing boards together.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 701,784 to Arnold et al, dated Jun. 3, 1902, discloses a keying clamp comprising a handle 5 having an eye bolt 6 mounted at one end. A dog 3, adapted for gripping a joist from underneath (FIG. 4), is mounted to swivel on the ring of the eye bolt 6, so that the dog 3 may be positioned on either side of a joist. A locking bar serves to lock the device in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 668,573 to Beach dated Feb. 19, 1901, discloses a lumber pressing device comprising a lever attached to a U-shaped grip C by means of a connecting rod B. The grip C has upwardly extending legs and is seated beneath the joist in applying flooring lumber. The lever A may be oscillated about bolt D and connecting rod B may similarly oscillate about bolt E. Application of grip C from underneath would appear to require immediate application of at least enough force on lever A to hold the device in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,430 to Arzt dated Apr. 10, 1928, shows a floor jointing or tightening device comprising a lever 5 equipped on opposite sides with plates 6 which provide a bearing surface to bear against the floor boards laid on the joist. The lever is connected by means of a pin or pintle 9 for oscillating movement about a U-shaped gripping body 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 607,567 to Jordan dated Jul. 19, 1898, discloses a board clamp comprising a lever arm attached through chain linkage to a dog member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,791 to Staskiewicz et al, dated Nov. 11, 1986, also discloses a board straightener comprising a lever arm pivotably mounted to a U-shaped saddle 12.
Despite the existence for many years of prior art such as described above, it is still standard practice in the construction industry to straighten boards by use of a pinch bar and temporary cleats, in a manner discussed below. Therefore, there is a need for an improved board press which is versatile and easy to use.